


She was Trapped in a Tower

by WavesOver



Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [5]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, F/M, Sibling Incest, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Tragedy, because ancient egypt, jumping, please don'e read this if it's icky to you, read some fluff instead, usamamo week 2020, usamamoweek2020, very AU in this case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WavesOver/pseuds/WavesOver
Summary: The moon was full that night, the day she died.
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: UsaMamoWeek2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1849237
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	She was Trapped in a Tower

She was looking up at the moon, the orb in the sky she was so often called, by both those who know her and those who know of her.

Satiah, the Queen, beloved of her brother-husband, blessed by Khonsu, and the greatest beauty in all of Kemet. That is what is said at least. But she is wiser than that. She knows that her skin and hair, both so pale they look like moonlight, are only favored due to who she was born to. Her blue eye

Of course she’d know. Not when she was young, still a babe who followed close to her nursemaid’s side. No, she learned first hand when she followed her brother, wanting to see the streets and play with the other children. But even though her brother is more blessed then her by the gods, at least his skin is brown, a gold-tinted bronze that made many a woman desires him, want to go through the marshes with him and be by his side.

But her, she was found soon after she left, pulled by some children and merchants and other people in the town and mocked as a plague of death. One had even almost swiped at her, before a guard who was looking for her brother found her instead, and cut off the arm that had almost committed the sin of harming one of the royal line.

Her cage bars became tighter, she was taught early on the duties she would take, the duty of all wives, and how precious she was. Like a gem that was never meant to be touched, only seen.

“Satiah?”

She turned from her musing to her lover, her friend, the only one she can truly **_be_** herself around. Endymion. The slave bought from the north, in of those city states that are up there. sold by his step-mother for refusing to bed her, he’s the only one who saw her not at the goddess her people expect, but for the woman she is.

She moves into bed, her clothes already off due to her starting her night in the royal chambers, trying to fill her womb with an heir, before she went back to be with her lover. She was thankful, at the very least, that her brother was understanding, never judging her for giving her heart to another, willing to hide their affair from the harsh eyes of others, the punishment of death for her beloved if they were ever to be discovered. She only wishes he was able to find the love he had allowed her to pursue.

She went to her lovers side, marveling at his black hair like the night’s sky, the deep blues, and bringing her out of her misery, if only for a little while.

****

It has been days since her brother husband left, and with each dusk he is not here, another stone of dread weights her down. The ropes around her neck tightening. Another bar around her cage.

It was the seventh day of the second week when the priests arrived. The priests. Not her brother. Not her king.

“My queen.”

She nodded at the priest, a cousin who chose to serve the gods, a close ally of her king who went with him to fight the forces that threatened their land.

“Speak,” she said, her lessons useful in keeping her voice cold and authoritative while she feels her whole world crashing down on her.

“The king, may he ever reign in the field of reeds, was stricken down, a blow from the wicked man who wishes to plunge the world into chaos. We had recovered the body and are working now to prepare him for the afterlife.”

She nodding before leaving, not wanting to hear any more, knowing that after he is buried, she will be pushed to wed another, whether it was her uncle, cousin, or whoever else they chose for her. At least with her brother, they had an understanding, a respect that comes from them sharing the same womb, their lives so intertwine, they had never been apart.

“Satiah?”

She turns to Endymion, another reminder of what she has lost. Her brother was gracious to have such a whore for a wife. The one they chose for her would not be so kind.

She went over to him and held him close, crying into his shoulder for all she has lost. After that they went to bed, not for what they usually did, but just to lay there, just be near each other. But not even his kisses stopped the dread and horror that consumed her, the feeling that soon she be passed on to another like some livestock, only useful for what she can give.

Soon he left, for food or for duties she does not know. She did not stop him, wanting to be alone.

She did not know what to do, with the destruction of all she knew breaking her… until she saw a bird flying off.

She knows what she has to do.

She writes two notes, both for Endymion, one in the northern tribes’ words and one in hieratic.

A note explaining her actions and a declaration to free him from her service.

She looks on from her balcony, the lovely royal wife, the moon to her brother’s sun, seeing Ra move into the underworld and knowing time is of the essence.

She went to the outer ledge of her stone cage, spread her arms, and jumped.

She flew, if only for a moment, but it was worth it, to be free for just that moment.

She did not even feel the impact.

****

He heard the crack as he balances the wine and bread in his hands, hoping to bring his dove some comfort for the loss she experienced.

He ran in, seeing the letters on her dressing table and picked up the one in the aeolian language, reading her declarations of love and sorrow and that the other is an edict to free him from his bondage. If this were to happen a year ago, he would be overjoyed, ready to go back and take back what is his. Now…

He looks at the letters, too afraid to look outside and see what had she had done.

There was a candle, lit for it was almost night and she often enjoyed making silly faces in the bronze mirror in the privacy of her room.

He took both and burned them, readying himself to be entombed with her in death, ready to demand such if needed.

**Author's Note:**

> Satiah- daughter of the moon in ancient Egypt/Kemet.
> 
> If you look at my history, you know who her husband is. And if you REALLY know my history, you’d know why he doesn’t care so much about her hooking up with Endymion.
> 
> And before anyone tries to burn down anything, this is actually the backstory I have for a fic where Usagi and her friends are in Egypt and they have to save her from being pushed off on an undead mummy.
> 
> It ends happy in any case, with the two dummies falling in love again/for the first time and all that jazz.


End file.
